falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-Constitution of the Duchy of Entloland-
The Coat of Arms of the Duchy of Entloland are the same as the Coat of Arms of House Kaldwin. Preamble: In the conviction that Falleentium can only have a future as a modern, democratic and federal, multi-national state, the Duchy of Entloland has elected to give itself a constitution showing all these values. Section one: Basic rights of the citizens of Entloland This section outlines the basic principles of equality before the law, human rights, etc. etc. of every citizen of the Duchy of Entloland Section two: Structure of the State I. The Duchy of Entloland Article 1 Entloland is part of the Falleentium Empire. Article 2 Entloland is a constitutional parliamentary monarchy. Article 3 The State colours of Entloland are a golden lion on a red field running rampant. II. The State Authority Article 4 The state authority is subjected by the people. Article 5 Freedom of voting and secrecy of voting are guaranteed. Article 6 Eligible to vote are all Falleentium citizens which apply to federal law. Article 7 Judges will be appointed by the Ducal Parliaments but held accountable by the people by having the right to a recall vote. III. The State Parliament Article 8 It is titled the Ducal Parliament of Entloland The parliament of the State is composed of: The Upper House- Which are the Peers of the local nobility in Entloland. The Lower House- Directly elected and can propose bills in the elected legislative in Entloand Article 9 The term of office for a representative in the upper house is for life. While the term of office for a representative in the lower house is four years. Article 10 The parliament can be dissolved at the pleasure of the Head of State or by a vote of no confidence in the lower house and reconfirmed in the upper house. Article 11 The Lower House may vote on matters such as state budget, state defence and other local issues that do not conflict with federal law and may form the state government. Article 12 The Upper House of the Ducal Parliament in Entloland will compose the 80 Peers while the lower house of Entloland will have 240 seats (Each seat represents 50,000 people) each region will have 40 seats to prevent one from dominating the other. IV. The State Government Article 13 The State government is appointed by the Ducal Representative in Entloland. The ruling coalition or party becomes the state government. Article 14 The head of the government (State-Chancellor) appoints and dismisses ministers of his/her government. The State Chancellor will be picked from the Lower House but the head of the Upper House will head the Advisory Council of the Ducal Representative in Entloland and be appointed by the Ducal Representative. Article 15 The government has the same ministries as the federal government with the exception of foreign ministry. V. The State Defence Article 16 The National Guard of Entloland is called the “Entish Defence Force.” Article 17 Commander-in-Chief of the Entish Defence Force is the Ducal Representative. Article 18 The Entish Defence Force can only be deployed with permission from the Ducal Representative. Article 19 The Entish Defence Force is an entirely professional force consisting of 18,500 men, 180 Tanks, 375 Armored Vehicles, 210 Artillery Pieces Article 20 Conscription is outlawed, however it can be reinstated during a State of Defence. Article 21 A State of Defence is declared and then confirmed by the State Parliament under the following circumstances (With Federal and Imperial Permission): *1. The Falleen Empire is a subject to armed aggression by a foreign power. *2. The State is a subject of armed aggression by an external factor. VI. The Ducal Authority and Ducal Representative Article 22 The Duchy of Entloland is hereditary in the House of Kaldwin. Article 23 The succession law of Entloland is absolute primogeniture. This can be changed at the pleasure of the head of the house of Kaldwin. Article 24 The head of state also reserves the right to award orders of Kaldwin at his or her pleasure. Article 25 If the heir apparent of the head of state of Kaldwin has not yet reached his or her majority at the time of the death of the previous head of state, a regency will be imposed during which a senior member of the House of Kaldwin will preside over a council of nobles until the heir apparent reaches majority. While in Entloland, if the Ducal Representative is not doing their job effectively, the Head of State will be dismissed and replaced with someone who can do the job effectively and send their own counsellors to ensure that the needs of Entloland and customs are being effectively taught to the member of house Kaldwin who will rule. Article 26 The Ducal Official will be sworn in before the capitol building and swear to uphold the laws of Entloland and the Empire. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations